


When we’re older (When we’re better)

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Adults drinking alcohol, Andrew still hates Corona, Angst, Fic inspired by another fic, Gen, Half Redeemed Andrew, I can’t even call this fluff it’s angst, Implied toxic friendship, not romantic - Freeform, older Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: Inspired by ExploretheEccentricities fic Poquito’s Promise.Varian is waiting for Hugo to meet him at the Snuggly Duckling, he passes the time by talking to an old “friend”
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Varian/OC implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	When we’re older (When we’re better)

**Author's Note:**

> This is I think my first time writing Andrew so it might be ooc and if you guys have any critique on how I portrayed both of Varian and Andrew please comment down below.
> 
> If you have suggestions on how to better portray unhealthy relationships please comment below.
> 
> Their relationship isn’t quite healthy in this? I tried not to make it seem like they were buddy, buddy. More like their two adults keeping the peace without drudging up the past.

Varian threw back shot of whiskey while waiting for Hugo to arrive at the Snuggly Duckling, they were supposed to meet there to discuss plans for the strange flesh-like wall that appeared out of nowhere in the Eternal Library, it’s millions of eyes were making patrons feel uncomfortable and have vivid nightmares that they would recount to the Alchemists the next day.

However his friend was yet again late, perhaps he got caught up with community service again along with helping Cyrus find a place to stay. It would be awhile before he arrived so it didn’t hurt to have a drink lift the mood for the time being.

Varian heard a grunt beside him and the sound of squeaking metal, another inhabitant of the bar had taken a seat next to him and without thinking much of it he greeted the other. “ Nice night isn’t it? “ He was twenty two years old, he shouldn’t sound so old but he did. “ I’d say so.... “ A voice that sounded familiar answered back, a voice too familiar...

The two locked eyes, Varian realized he was almost as tall as him, even more so now that the hair bun on the top of his head had been cut down into a short braid; Green eyes that were decorated with crows feet and a scraggly beard with hints of grey on his jaw.

Hubert still recognized him even though the now young man had a tired look in his eyes; Two teal stripes and an uneven cut to certain pieces of his hair, the back now neatly cut.

“ Well, look who grew up... “ Hubert started. “ And look who got old... “ Varian answered back with a light chuckle. 

“ How’ve you been _Keeper of the Eternal Library?_ “ He could’ve sworn he heard a fondness in Hubert’s voice underneath all the sarcasm and mocking but it was hidden well. “ Good, I’ve been good...And you? “

The smirk on his face faded into a more genuine smile. “ Been better, Have a parole officer now and got a part time job at Monty’s Sweet Shop... “ The older man knocked on the wood of the counter. “ Barkeep, get me drunk enough to deal with Stan out there will ya? “ Lance who eyed the younger man with a concerned glance who reassured him a wink that all was well, signaled to Stan, sitting at a nearby table drinking a pint. “ You wanna drag this guy home? “ The guard gave a nod before Lance said the total, readying a shot of something strong. “ Thanks... “ 

Varian stared down at the empty shot glass while Hubert downed the spice smelling shot, clearing his throat after. “ Terrible kingdom but I’ll admit Corona does have good rum... “ Another chuckle from Varian brought a warm smile to his face, feeling content to continue the conversation.

“ So...What have you been up to? “

“ Besides work in the library and family? Well...Not much “ Varian hummed and whispered a thank you to Lance who refilled his shot glass with a wink that said It’s on the house.

“ Aw come on, don’t tell me that’s it! You’re a famous Alchemist that works in one of history’s greatest libraries! There’s gotta be more than that... “ Something about his once sarcastic tone shifted into that of a somber mutter. “ Come on do you honestly want me to bore you with my life story Andrew? “ Varian gave a hearty pat on his shoulder and kicked back his second shot. “ _Eeee-yes_ my job is **so** wonderful~ Hugo’s constantly getting on my nerves as usual and a sentient wall of flesh has appear out of nowhere in the sitting room of the library “ He almost burst out laughing at the disturbed and disgusted look on Hubert’s face. “ No seriously, I do love my job it-it’s great “ Varian let out a little snort and continued. 

“ Hugo’s moving into Corona, my Mom and Dad renewed their vows last year-“ Hubert shocked by all this new information lifted up a hand. “ Hold on, did you just say Mom? “

“ _Don’t interrupt-_ “ Varian warned, the sass amusing Hubert for a moment before he sighed and waved him on.  “ My bad, continue my good man... “ 

” Quit my job as Royal Engineer...Full time at least... “ 

From the look of the smirk now gracing the Saporian’s lips he wondered if Hubert wanted to congratulate him for half bakingly sticking it to the man, only a small hum was given.  


” As for my Mom? Yeah...I found her five years ago, she’s been doing well ever since we traveled back home and she’s taking up her job as an Alchemist again...It’s been awesome... “

“ _Wow that’s-_...That’s _great_....Anything else? “ 

Hubert tried to let Varian control the conversation as to not accidentally steer it into much darker territory, they didn’t need that least of all the kid. 

“ How about any nerdy experiments? “ Varian rubbed his arm in thought.

“ A compound that melts rust...We also installed a new and improved observatory! The kids love it and the Princess of the Air kingdom comes to visit every now and then... “

“ An _observatory?_ Well, how _accomplished!_ “ Once again Hubert tried to pull his usual sarcasm and failed sounding more like actual praise... “ How about something juicer? Got any gossip? “ Varian rolled his eyes. “ Other than the fact that I met Xavier’s wife, Ava Hickey? Let me think... “

Varian thought for a moment then with a snarky grin, puffed out his chest like a proud peacock and announced. “ _I have a **girlfriend~**_ “ This time Hubert choked on what little alcohol he had left laughing, giving a mock round of applause. “ Now we’re talking! Who’s the lucky lady? “ For a moment it felt as though they were just two old friends reminiscing the good old days, laughing and drinking just having a good time.

It took a long time for Varian to accept what little friendship they had whether it was real or not wasn’t healthy, it took even longer to accept he was allowed to be angry and hate Andrew for how he used him for Saporia’s takeover and to accept that it was time to let him go when he was ready.

Hubert knew he wasn’t good for Varian’s life and especially not his mental health so when he was released into community service he did his best to avoid the boy at all cost. Hubert even learned to accept that his own life was never truly a life but a vessel of hate for a group of terrorists who only cared about gaining power, never about righting the wrongs of history if Hubert was even told the truth about their history...

They both knew they were better off without the other, that they were both happier without the other...But Varian still wanted a relationship that was better than their past.

Varian wanted to hold onto hope that maybe they could have a better friendship, like him and Hugo did after the fellow Alchemist made up for his past transgressions, like Rapunzel and Cassandra!....But he was older now, he felt like it even when he shouldn’t...He knew that what they had wasn’t healthy, it was a small kiddie bandage over a wound that needed more, Hubert’s approval and praise were table scraps when he needed an actual meal and Hubert’s family?...It wasn’t a family...But...

But Varian finally had a life worth living! One without being stuck under the King’s thumb! A mom that was proud of him, friends that supported him, a family. Hubert had a stable job...A chance to change his ways, a chance to find a better life.

Would it really hurt trying to be friends?

“ Yeah... _Heh_ , Hazel’s great...She’s even working in the tea shop in Old Corona now...We’ve been going steady ever since... “ Varian finished turned to see Hubert with a softened yet melancholy expression. “ Sounds nice...Think you’ll buy a ring soon? “ 

_Would it hurt trying to be **really** friends?..._

“....Yes.... “

They both smiled this time the weight of each word finally sinking in, they’ve moved on from their pasts, they’re trying to get better.

They couldn’t risk destroying what the progress they made from moving on.

“ She likes flowers, I was thinking about making it a resin ring full of Forget-me-Nots... “

_Hubert could no longer see the boy that was angry at the world, the boy that looked up to him when he had nobody; Hubert saw a man who walked away from a life of pain and misery, a man who had everything he needed and everything he could’ve wanted, a life that had no room for Hubert._

“ Course you have to make her one, you show-off... “

_Varian no longer saw his cell mate, a partner in crime or brother; Varian saw a man who was haggard and worn by his mistakes, mistakes and crimes that could’ve cost him his life and freedom, a man who was still paying for the past and might never be looked at as a man but only a monster,_

_it was a man that needed someone to help him and Varian wasn’t that someone._

“ And are you coming to the wedding? “ The question wasn’t one filled with hope but more so courtesy. “ _Nah_ , I don’t think I’ll be in Corona by the time you man up and ask her.... “ 

“ Thinking about living up In the mountains? With a goat farm? “ Varian’s smile was the last expression Hubert would see before living up to that promise.

“ Yeah... “

“ Something like that... “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, I hope I did the concept justice and I hope you have a lovely day or night.


End file.
